People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. One such interaction approach involves making a detectable motion with respect to a device. While complex motion analysis devices are able to determine the motion with relative accuracy, such analysis is difficult to implement on consumer devices, particularly mobile or portable computing devices that generally have relatively simple camera elements. These camera elements often suffer from various limitations, such as a rolling shutter effect, that make it difficult to determine motion from still or video image information, as the motion appears as a blur in the captured image information. Even for higher quality video capture elements, motion blur can occur in certain environments or situations, such indoors under low lighting conditions or when the user's hand is positioned too close to the camera. The limitations thus make it difficult, if not impossible, to determine the precise motion that was captured using one of these conventional devices.